fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: De Verloren Verhalen/De Storm van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever
Dit is De Storm van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever en dit is het eerste deel van de serie De Verloren Verhalen. De Regen zal over de Stam sijpelen en haar neerhalen voor De Storm Van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk Dit liedje past hier bij, vind ik, bij de hoofdstukken waar het volgens mij past zal ik dit sjabloon plaatsen: thumb|400px|Kaft Libellester: De Verloren Verhalen Libellester: Clans: De Verloren Verhalen Info: "Drie redders verdeeld over drie clans." Dit is een WC ff. Jaguar, Vlinder- en Keverkit worden leerlingen en moeten samen op een missie want de SterrenClan heeft hun leiders gewaarschuwd. Ze komen uit verschillende Clans en dat maakt het moeilijk voor hen alle drie. Zullen ze een oplossing vinden voor de problemen van de Clans? Zullen ze Stam kunnen overtuigen en zullen ze kunnen winnen? Personagelijst: SneeuwClan thumb Ze hebben een heel dikke vacht. Leider: Kristalster- is een knappe wit met bruine poes met pikzwarte ogen. Commandant: Varenstorm- is een grijze kater met witte strepen en felblauwe ogen. Medicijnkat: Sparrehart- is een grote kater die bruin is met zwarte strepen. Krijgers: Geelstreep- is een lieve wit met zandkleurig gestreepte poes. Leerling: Motpoot Sprankelblad- is een knappe lapjespoes. Spinnewaker- is een zwarte kater met een beetje wit. Konijnensprong- is een witte poes. Vlektornado- is een grijs gevlekte kater met blauwe ogen. Leerlingen: Motpoot- is een beige met bruin gevlekte poes. Moederkatten: Zwartlinde- is een zwart met grijs gestreepte poes, moeder van Spinnewakers jongen: Jaguarkit en Tulpkit. Oudsten: Zwaluwvink- is de moeder van Zwartlinde, haar partner was Snelhaas maar die is overleden. Klimoptraan- is een aardige poes, moeder van Spinnewaker, haar partner is overleden ook, hij heette Schramklauw. BladClan Ze kunnen geluidloos door het bos sluipen. thumb Leider: Groenster- is een knappe bruine poes. Commandant: Zomernacht- is een knappe zwart met witte poes. Medicijnkat: Natuurschemer- is een knappe grijze poes met groene ogen. Krijgers: Amandelnoot- is een bruine kater. Vinkstorm- is een bruine kater. Leerling: Traanpoot Muntbuizerd- is een sterke zwarte kater. Leerlingen: Traanpoot- is de oudste dochter van Dondersteel en Muntbuizerd. Ze is een grijze poes met een zwarte vlek op haar voorhoofd. Moederkatten: Dondersteel- is een kastanjebruine poes, moeder van Muntbuizerds jongen: Keverkit, Libellekit en Torrenkit. BloesemClan Ze hebben een redelijk dunne vacht, en leven in het een heideachtig gebied met veel planten. thumb Leider: Schaduwster- is een zwarte kater die heel klein is maar heel lange nagels heeft. Commandant: Zonnestraal- is een zandkleurige poes met groene ogen. Medicijnkat: Stormbeek- is een knappe grijze poes. Krijgers: Kastanjesschaduw- is een knappe zwarte kater met een beetje bruin. Sterrenstroom- is een grijze poes, ze is de zus van Maansteen en de partner van Vlammeflits. Maansteen- is een grijze poes. Vlammeflits- is een vuurrode kater, broer van Leliestroom. Moederkatten:. Leliestroom- is een knappe kastanjebruine poes met zwarte vlekken, moeder van Kastanjeschaduws jong: Vlinderkit ZonneClan Ze hebben een heel dunne vacht en hebben een bos als territorium met veel openplekken. thumb Leider: Straalster- is een witte kater. Commandant: Uilenschelp- is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Roodglans- is een witte kater met rode ogen. Krijgers: Zwaanstroom- is een witte poes en de zus van Straalster. Eendeveer- is een knappe witte poes en de moeder van Straalster en Zwaanstroom en de partner van Naaldstorm. Naaldstorm- is een zandkleurige kater. Bliksemblad- is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Zandvacht- is een zandkleurige kater. Katten buiten de Clans: Regenbende Leiders: thumb Stam- is een bruin met witte poes. Regen- is een grijze poes, ze is de zus van Stam. Krijgers: Boom- is een kastanjebruine poes met een beetje wit. Muis- is een zwart met witte kater. Storm- is een grijze kater. Bliksem- is een grote witte kater. Schildpad- is een schildpadpoes. Sprankel- is een knappe poes. Vlieg- is een zwarte kater. Berk- is een stevig gebouwde kater. Ik weet het, in H1 gaat het een beetje snel maar dat is om een reden. Motklauw.jpg|MOTKLAUW Vlekstroom.jpg|VLEKTORNADO Kastanjeschaduw.jpg|KASTANJESCHADUW Leliestroom.jpg|LELIESTROOM Geelstreep.jpg|GEELSTREEP Tulproos.jpg|TULPKIT VarenstormLibellester.jpg|VARENSTORM Kristalster.jpg|KRISTALSTER Keverkastanje.jpg|KEVERKIT Vlinderzand.jpg|VLINDERKIT Stam.jpg|STAM Sprankelblad.jpg|SPRANKELBLAD Konijnensprong.jpg|KONIJNENSPRONG Spinnewaker.jpg|SPINNEWAKER Zwartlinde.jpg|ZWARTLINDE Jaguarbloem..jpg|JAGUARKIT Zwaluwvink.jpg|ZWALUWVINK Groene-bladeren-bokeh-achtergrond 1048-2315.jpg|BLADCLAN Depositphotos 118145122-stock-illustration-sun-icon-light-sign-with.jpg|ZONNECLAN Lente bloesem.jpg|BLOESEMCLAN Foto-van-een-plas-water-met-regendruppels-hd-regen-wallpaper.jpg|REGENBENDE 15.png|SNEEUWCLAN Schramklauw.jpg|SCHRAMKLAUW Muis.jpg|MUIS Boom.jpg|BOOM Schildpad.jpg|SCHILDPAD Bliksem.jpg|BLIKSEM Regen.jpg|REGEN StormLIBELLE.jpg|STORM Sprankel.jpg|SPRANKEL Berk.jpg|BERK VliegLIBELLE.jpg|VLIEG Klimoptraan.jpg|KLIMOPTRAAN Snelhaas.jpg|SNELHAAS Torrenwit.jpg|Torrenpoot Muntbuizerd.jpg|Muntbuizerd Dondersteel.jpg|Dondersteel Libellestorm.jpg|Libellepoot Traanvlek.jpg|Traanpoot Bruinster.jpg Sparrehart.jpg JVK.jpg.png Mot&Tor.jpg.png KaartDHV.jpg.png Sterren-achtergronden-sterren-wallpapers-afbeeldingen-ster-plaatjes-23.jpg VlinderpootBadge.jpg.png KeverpootBadge.jpg.png JaguarpootBadge.jpg.png DSJVK.jpg RoutesDSJVK.jpg.png thumb|400px|Dit is de kaart die driehoekjes bij de SC zijn uitkijkposten. Hoofdstuk 1: Het was warm, ze voelde de zon op haar vacht. Ze lag lekker te zonnen, haar ogen waren toe. Toen hoorde ze dat irritante stemmetje weer, de stem van haar zusje, Tulpkit. "Jaguarkit! Waar zit je!": riep haar zus met haar schelle stemmetje. Ze haatte haar zus zo! Zij was DE Tulpkit dacht Tulpkit zelf, ze is ook arrogant, egoïstisch en toen er een drupje modder op haar vacht was, was ze meteen naar Zwartlinde, hun moeder gelopen om het eraf te laten halen. Waarom was haar zus toch zo!? Iedereen keek bewonderend naar Jaguarkits vacht maar daar trok Jaguarkit zich niks van aan. "Hier ben je!": zei haar zusje Tulpkit. "Ik heb een stukje kleefkruid in mijn vacht hangen, wil je het eruit halen?": zei Tulpkit afkeurend en minachtend. Jaguarkit opende één oog en zei rustig: "Je kan dat zelf ook doen Tulpkit, je hebt ook ene tong." "Ja maar je denkt toch niet dat ik dat zelf ga doen!?": zei haar zus. Tulpkit keek naar Jaguarkits vastberaden blik en liep toen stampvoetend weg. Jaguarkit zag de modderpoel waar Tulpkit rechtop af liep maar zei natuurlijk niets. Tulpkit zag het niet en doordat ze nogal snel liep kwam ze geheel onder de modder te zitten. Jaguarkit schoot in de lag. Ze zag dat de krijgers aan de hoop verse prooi ook aan het lachen waren; Sprankelblad, Geelstreep en Vlektornado. Zag ze daar nu niet Kristalster, haar moeder en haar vader ook lachen maar een beetje stiekem? Hoe dan ook! De hele clan lachte met de altijd arrogante Tulpkit. De modder dro in koorop eraf. Tulpkit wou uit de modder stappen maar gleed uit en viel er weer in. Nu lachte de clan nog harder. Zelfs Klimoptraan en Zwaluwvink deden mee. Tulpkit keek om haar heen en liep toen stampvoetend weg. Ze kwam Motpoot tegen en dacht ze bij haar steun kon zoeken maar toen Motpoot Tulpkit zag begon ze meteen te lachen. Tulpkit krijste het uit. Ze hoorde de clan nog steeds lachen. Wat had ze de clan toch misdaan? Ze zouden blij moeten zijn dat zij in de clan zit! "Jaguarpoot! Tulppoot!': riep de clan koor, maar die laatste naam zonder veel enthousiasme. "Gefeliciteerd lieverd.": zei Zwartlinde tegen Jaguarpoot. "Zo Vlek! Eindelijk! Doe je best hoor.": zei Zwaluwvink. Vlek was de bijnaam van Jaguarpoot. Jaguarpoot straalde, Tulppoot kreeg niet zoveel felicitaties. Motklauw kreeg ook wel veel felicitaties. Maar Jaguarpoot het meest! Konijnensprong is de mentor van Jaguarpoot en Kristalster van Tulppoot. Tulppoot vond dat natuurlijk een reden om arrogant over te doen, maar ze wist de echte reden niet..... "Vlinderpoot! Vlinderpoot!": riep de clan in koor. De BloesemClan was heel blij, ze mochten weeral een nieuwe leerling ontvangen, gelukkig. Kastanjeschaduw keek boos naar zijn dochter en naar zijn partner. En hij keek voldaan toen hij het litteken zag, het litteken op de buik van Leliestroom, dat hij had aangebracht. Ze moest hij meer kinderen geschonken hebben! Het muizenbrein! "Gefeliciteerd, Vlinderpoot, ik zal je alles bijbrengen.": zei Zonnestraal, de mentor van Vlinderpoot. Vlinderpoot glimlachte naar haar mentor. "Keverpoot! Libellepoot! Torrenpoot!": riep de BladClan in koor. Ze waren dolgelukkig. Drie nieuwe leerlingen! Keverpoot had Zomernacht als mentor, Libellepoot Groenster en Torrenpoot Amandelnoot. Hoofdstuk 2: Het was donker maar toen zag ze iets. Ze zag een bruine poes. "Bruinster?": vroeg ze. "Ja mijn dochter, ik ben het, ik moet je iets laten zien...": zei Bruinster. Er kwam een bliksemflits en plotseling zag ze iets. De vier clans waren aan het vechten tegen een onverslaanbare vijand, ze zouden allemaal sterven. Maar toen kwam er een Jaguar, een Vlinder en een kleine Kever tevoorschijn en zij sprongen in de strijd. De vijand racete met hun staart tussen de poten weg en bleef weg. Kristalster keek haar moeder - Bruinster - vol ongeloof aan. "Dit zal gebeuren, mijn kind, je zal je redder vinden, en wees niet bang, geloof in jezelf en geloof in Mistster, Heidester, Nachtster en mij kind, geloof in ons.": zei Bruinster en toen schrok Kristalster wakker. Ze miste haar moeder zo erg. Groenster kon haar ogen niet geloven, haar voorganger, Mistster liet haar iets zien: een Jaguar, een Vlinder en een Kever die een hopeloze oorlog veranderden in een overwinning. Maar wat ze niet wist was dat Nachtster dit ook liet zien aan haar zoon Schaduwster en ze wist ook niet dat Kristalster dit ook al had gezien. De leiders moesten en zouden het te weten komen! Maar vandaag was Kristalster nogal sip - zoals altijd als haar moeder haar bezocht heeft - en lette ze niet goed op. Maar toen zag ze iets, dezelfde vacht als die van die Jaguar. Ze keek op en zag Jaguarpoot! Natuurlijk! Jaguarpoot is één van de drie redders! Maar was er niet een paar manen geleden een Vlinderkit geboren? Die past bij die Vlinder! Kristalster sprong overeind en racete het kamp uit. Varenstorm en Sparrehart keken haar verbaast na en keken toen elkaar aan. "Schaduwster!": riep Kristalster uit. Schaduwster keek geschrokken op. Toen zag hij het, hij zag Vlinderpoot, en hij maakte de verbinding met die Vlinder uit de voorspelling net zoals Kristalster met Jaguarpoot en de Jaguar had gedaan. "Kunnen we even alleen spreken?": vroeg Kristalster. Schaduwster knikte en ging haar voor naar haar hol. Zonnestraal keek haar vol verbazing aan, die heeft wel lef, zomaar het kamp binnenlopen! Dacht Zonnestraal. "Schaduwster, het spijt me dat ik nu kom binnenvallen en ik weet dat het deze avond Grote Vergadering is, maar het is van levensbelang....": zei Kristalster maar voordat ze verder kon doen zei Schaduwster: "Jij hebt de boodschap ook gehad." Kristalster knikte. "De Jaguar is Jaguarpoot, vanavond is het haar eerste Grote Vergadering.": zei Kristalster. "Hier is het denk ik Vlinderpoot, zij is de Vlinder en ze is precies even oud als Jaguarpoot!": zei Schaduwster enthousiast. "Maar dat betekent dat we de Kever nog niet gevonden hebben. Dus die is van de ZonneClan of van de BladClan. Maar dat betekent ook dat er één clan zal zijn waaruit er geen kat gekozen is.": zei Kristalster. "Ik zou eerst bij de BladClan gaan kijken, Kristalster, die is het dichtste bij.": zei Schaduwster. Kristalster knikte en ze raceten naar buiten, Zonnestraal en Stormbeek wisten niet dat ze exact hetzelfde deden als Sparrehart en Varenstorm door verbaast naar hun leider te kijken en dan verbaast naar elkaar te kijken. "Wat moeten jullie?": vroeg Groenster. Weer zei Kristalster alles wat ze aan Schaduwster had gezegd en tot haar opluchting zei Groenster: "Keverpoot! Zij moet het wel zijn!" De leiders keken elkaar blij aan maar ook bang en verdrietig, omdat ze wisten wat komen ging. Hoofdstuk 3: "Beste Clans! Even jullie aandacht! Ik, Schaduwster en Groenster hebben een boodschap van de SterrenClan ontvangen!": riep Kristalster uit. Straalster keek verbaast naar Kristalster, hij dacht dat hij de enige was. Schaduwster knikte naar Kristalster en Kristalster begon te vertellen: "Eerst zagen we de vorige leider van onze clan, bij mij en Schaduwster zijn dat onze moeders, maar goed, we zagen dat de clans gaan vechten als één team tegen een hele grote sterke onverslaanbare vijand en we gaan bijna verliezen maar dan verschijnen er plotseling drie dieren, een Jaguar, een Vlinder en een Kever en zij jagen de vijand weg en we winnen. Mijn moeder zei: drie redders verdeeld over drie clans. Nou, ik maak nu bekend: de redder van de SneeuwClan, de Jaguar, is Jaguarpoot!": riep Kristalster uit. Jaguarpoots hoofd schoot de lucht in. De clans keken vol verbazing naar de leiders en toen naar de jonge poes. Ze leek eigenlijk echt wel op een jaguar. Tulppoot wou protesteren maar gleed uit en viel in een plas. Jaguarpoot kon haar niet inhouden en begon hard te lachen, alle clans lachten. Fijn, dacht Tulppoot, en net zoals bij de modderpoel wou ze rechtstaan en viel ze opnieuw in de plas. Maar toen werd de clan stil want toen nam Schaduwster het woord, alle leiders stonden centraal op een hoge rots. "De Vlinder is, Vlinderpoot van de BloesemClan!": riep hij uit. Vlinderpoot keek verrast op. "En wie is dan die Kever!": riep iemand uit. Groenster stapte naar voren en riep: "Dat is Keverpoot van de BladClan!": riep ze uit. "Willen jullie alle drie naar voren komen?": vroeg Kristalster. Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot kwamen naar voren. Ze keken nerveus, vooral Jaguarpoot, en zelfs ook een beetje bang. "We hebben besloten dat jullie over twee dagen gaan vertrekken! We hopen dat de SterrenClan jullie op weg zal helpen.": zei Kristalster. Hoofdstuk 4: Kristalster had het koud, ze zag een graslandschap, en achter haar waren de territoria van de clans. Ze stond bovenop de grootste berg. Ze keek in de verte en zag De Sneeuwbergen, daar had ze ooit al eens over gehoord. "Ze moeten in die richting schat, daar zullen ze vinden wat ze moeten vinden.": zei Bruinster en toen werd Kristalster wakker. Ze keek om haar heen. Toen wist ze het weer, het was iets voor zonsopgang. Ze liep naar buiten en zag Jaguarpoot klaarstaan. Zag ze daar nu tranen in de ogen van Spinnewaker? Maar ja. Zwartlidne nam afscheid van Jaguarpoot, Tulppoot keek niet om naar haar zusje. Ze was te druk met een doorn in haar poot. Typisch! "Vaarwel schat.": zei Leliestroom. Ze likte Vlinderpoot. Vlinderpoot keek verwachtingsvol naar haar vader maar die keek woedend naar Leliestroom en keurde Vlinderpoot geen blik waardig. Vlinderpoot zag de rode vlek rond Leliestrooms buik helemaal niet, maar Leliestroom voelde hem wel..... "Doe je best he, Keverpoot!": riep Libellepoot. "Dat doet ze toch sowieso.": zei Traanpoot. "Tuurlijk!": riepen Dondersteel en Muntbuizerd tegelijk. Ze keken elkaar blij aan, je zag alleen maar liefde in hun ogen. "Ik ga je toch missen.": zei Torrenpoot. Keverpoot nam afscheid van iedereen en liep naar buiten, ze liep naar de plek van de Grote Vergaderingen met Groenster voor haar. "Oké, jullie.....": zei Groenster maar ze werd onderbroken. Alle leiders stonden weer op de Hoge Rots. Ze zagen een klein wit figuurtje naar hen toe komen. Straalster sprong ook op de Hoge Rots. "Wat doe jij nu hier?": vroeg Schaduwster. "Ik ben leider van één van de vier clans dus wil ik hierbij zijn.": zei Straalster. Groenster keek naar boven en liet Kristalster verder spreken. "Jullie zijn jong en onervaren, maar we vertrouwen jullie. Moge de SterrenClan jullie vergezellen. Ga naar het noorden, jullie mogen door SneeuwClangebied trekken. Wees op tijd!": zei Kristalster. De drie jonge poezen keken elkaar aan en begonnen te stappen, richting het noorden, richting De Sneeuwbergen. "Kies een leider! Anders loopt alles fout!": hoorden ze de leiders roepen. thumb|400px Jaguarpoot, Keverpoot en Vlinderpoot liepen even verder in stilte. "Wie vinden jullie dat de leider moet worden?": vroeg Jaguarpoot. "Ik weet het niet, het kan me niet schelen.": zei Keverpoot. "Ik natuurlijk stelletje blinde muizenbreinen! Wie anders?!": riep Vlinderpoot uit. "Euhm, ik.": zei Jaguarpoot. Vlinderpoot bekeek haar en keek toen minachtend. Toen stapte Vlinderpoot in de modder. "Was het eraf, Jaagpoot!": riep ze uit. "Ik ben Jaguarpoot en doe het zelf!": riep Jaguarpoot uit. Net zo een als Tulppoot, dacht Jaguarpoot. Vlinderpoot keek boos naar Jaguarpoot. Keverpoot kon haar glimlach nauwelijks verbergen. "Keverpoot, wie vind jij dat de leider moet worden?": vroeg Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot negerend. Keverpoot bleef staan en keek naar de twee jonge poezen. "Ik zou eerst gegaan zijn voor Vlinderpoot.": zei Keverpoot. Vlinderpoot begon al te juichen. "Maar ik kies Jaguarpoot.": zei Keverpoot. Vlinderpoot stopte met juichen. Hoofdstuk 5: Motklauw was op zoek naar een paar muizen toen ze plotseling tegen iets op botste. Ze keek verbaasd op. Ze zag een witte kater met zwarte ogen bezorgd naar haar kijken. "Alles goed?": vroeg de kater bezorgd. Motklauw knikte en kwam overeind. "Ik ben Motklauw, het spijt me.": zei ze. "Ik ben Torrenpoot, het spijt mij ook.": zei hij. Motklauw en Torrenpoot keken elkaar even aan. "Motklauw, waar zit je nu?": riep de schelle stem van Tulppoot. Toen hoorden ze ook een andere stem, die riep: "Torrenpoot! Hier komen!" Ze keken elkaar nog even aan en draaiden zich toen om. De Volgende dag Motklauw sloop dichterbij. Ze had gecheckt of er niemand in de buurt was. Ze sloop over de kiezelstenen. Ze had hem al eerder zien zwemmen dus waagde ze het. Ze duwde Torrenpoot in het water. Hij slaakte een kreetje van verrassing. Hij ging onder. Motklauw bleef wachten. Nu duurde het toch lang, heel lang! Ze boog zich voorover. Torrenpoot sprong tevoorschijn en trok haar ook de rivier in. Ze kwamen allebei boven water en kropen uit de rivier en lachten en speelden nog tot zonsondergang. "Wanneer zie ik je terug?": vroeg Torrenpoot. "Deze avond, rond maanhoog, hier": zei Motklauw. Motklauw en Torrenpoot namen elkaars staart vast en keken elkaar aan. "Ik hou van jou, Motklauw.": zei Torrenpoot. "Ik ook van jou, Torrenpoot.": zei Motklauw. Hoofdstuk 6: Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot stonden aan de voet van de bergen. "Kom, we gaan erover.": zei Keverpoot. "Nee.": zei Jaguarpoot. Vlinderpoot deed haar mond al open om te protesteren maar Jaguarpoot was sneller. "Er moet een doorgang zijn." Jaguarpoot draaide zich om en liep richting het westen. Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot keken elkaar aan en liepen toen achter Jaguarpoot aan. Toen stopte Jaguarpoot ineens en ze liet een stofwolk opkomen. Vlinderpoot stopte ook maar zij gleed op haar zitvlak Jaguarpoot voorbij. Keverpoot en Jaguarpoot konden hen niet bedwingen. Ze begonnen heel hard te lachen. Toen draaide Keverpoot zich om en zag ze inderdaad een opening. Haar mond viel open. "Ik zei het toch.": zei Jaguarpoot. Het was nu bijna zonsondergang. "Ik stel voor om in die struiken te slapen. Ik neem de eerste wacht, dan Keverpoot en dan Vlinderpoot.": zei Jaguarpoot. Jaguarpoot dacht na over wat er vandaag allemaal gebeurd was toen Keverpoot naast haar kwam zitten. "Mijn beurt.": zei ze. Jaguarpoot knikte en ging slapen. LacyHond.jpg|Lacy Betty.jpg|Betty Betsy.jpg|Betsy Vlek.jpg|Vlek Toen was Vlinderpoot aan de beurt. Vlinderpoot vocht tegen de slaap maar de slaap won. Toen werd ze wakker van gegrom en toen zag ze een groep honden. "Honden!": krijste ze. Jaguarpoot en Keverpoot kwamen tevoorschijn maar het was al te laat, ze waren omsingeld. Het awren wel maar vier honden maar toch. "Wat moeten jullie?": vroeg een wit met bruin en zwart gevlekte hond. "We zijn op weg naar het noorden, onze clans zijn in gevaar. We moeten een oplossing zoeken. We zouden deze ochtend door de opening hier gaan.": zei Vlinderpoot terwijl ze naar de opening wees. Keverpoot en Jaguarpoot keken haar vernietigend aan, moest blikken kunnen doden was Vlinderpoot terplekke neergevallen. "Ik zou die zandkleurige kat de wacht niet meer laten houden, ze is in slaap gevallen.": zei een andere wit met zwart gevlekte hond met twee verschillende ogen. Nu keken Jaguarpoot en Keverpoot nog bozer naar Vlinderpoot. "Weten jullie wie ons zou kunnen helpen?": vroeg Jaguarpoot. "Kom maar even mee.": zei de leidster. "Wacht!": riep een stem. Jaguarpoot herkende die stem. "Kristalster!": riep ze uit. De honden keken eerst geschrokken maar toen blij. "Kristal!": riep de leidster van de honden. Iedereen ontging het dat de leidster Kristal zei. "Lacy?": vroeg Kristalster. Lacy liep kwispelend op Kristalster af. "Wat doe jij nu hier?": vroeg Lacy. "Ik moet hen nog iets zeggen.": zei Kristalster, wijzend naar Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot met haar staart. Hoofdstuk 7: Leliestroom liep rustig door het kamp toen Kastanjeschaduw haar wenkte. Ze liep achter hem aan het kamp uit. "Luister jij eens stuk Muizenstront! Maansteen is zwanger van mij, zij wil mij wel meerdere jongen geven! Jij wil mij er maar één geven dus dit is je verdiende loon.": zei Kastanjeschaduw toen ze een eindje van het kamp waren. Leliestroom liet verdrietig haar hoofd hangen en toen ze opkeek beet Kastanjeschaduw in haar keel. Ze voelde hevige pijn toen hij losliet en toen ze naar beneden keek zag ze overal bloed, haar bloed. Toen werd alles zwart. "Nee!": riep Motklauw uit. "Toch wel Motklauw, je bent zwanger.": zei Sparrehart, hij begreep niet waarom Motklauw het erg vond dat ze zwanger was. "De vader is....Tor....Torrenpoot van de BladClan!": riep Motklauw uit. Sparrehart begreep het nu, maar hij schrok zo van wat ze zei dat hij achterover viel. "Maar Motklauw, dat is verboden!": riep hij uit. "Zeg het tegen niemand.": smeekte ze hem. Sparrehart twijfelde maar knikte toen van ja. Kastanjeschaduw deed net of hij heel verdrietig was toen hij het kamp binnenkwam. Hij sleepte Leliestrooms lichaam achter zich aan. Hij zei tegen de clan: "Ik vond haar dood, maar ik rook hond." Dat was natuurlijk allemaal gelogen. Hij knipoogde naar Maansteen en zij knipoogde terug. De hele clan was bedroefd. "Wat zal Vlinderpoot geschokt zijn.": zei Maansteen. "Dat arme ding.": zei Sterrenstroom bedroefd en meelevend. Toen kwam Vlammeflits het kamp binnen. "Wat is er hier aan de hand?": vroeg hij terwijl hij zich door de menigte worstelde. Toen zag hij het lichaam van Leliestroom en zakte in elkaar. Hij begon te huilen en ging naast haar liggen. Sterrenstroom, zijn partner, kwam naast hem liggen. Hoofdstuk 8: thumb|400px|Rood: Heenweg.Oranje: Terugweg. Kristalster, Jaguarpoot, Keverpoot en Vlinderpoot waren in het kamp van de honden. "Ik heb een boodschap gekregen: De Regen zal over de Stam sijpelen en haar neerhalen voor De Storm Van Jaguar, Vlinder en Kever.: zei Kristalster. "Maar dan weet ik het! Het is de Regenbende, een grote sterke kattenbende!": zei Lacy. Daar keek Kristalster geschrokken van op. Jaguarpoot zag dat en wist nu zeker dat Kristalster iets verborgen hield. Maar ze vroeg het niet in het openbaar. "Hoe komen we bij die Regenbende?": vroeg Keverpoot. Lacy begon te tekenen in het zand. "Je gaat door De Sneeuwbergen want errond duurt echt veel langer dan erdoor. Dan is er een dorpje maar er is ook een moeras. Dan heb je een mooie heuvel en een verlaten huis en dan heb je een meer, ze wonen op een eiland dat in het meer ligt. Je blijft dus in noordelijke richting lopen.": zei Lacy. Kristalster nam afscheid en de drie jonge poezen gingen weer op pad. Al snel kwamen ze aan bij De Sneeuwbergen. De Sneeuwbergen hadden hun namen niet gestolen, het was er ijskoud. Jaguarpoot gokte dat ze ongeveer in de helft waren van de bergen toen het donker werd. Ze gingen schuilen in een paar struikjes maar Vlinderpoot mocht de wacht niet houden. Keverpoot en Vlinderpoot werden geeuwend wakker. Vlinderpoot wou Jaguarpoot wakker maken maar ze werd maar niet wakker en ze voelde ijskoud aan. Keverpoot zag Jaguarpoot onregelmatig ademhalen. "Ze is onderkoeld!": riep Keverpoot geschrokken uit. "Ja dat is ze inderdaad.": zei een vreemde stem. Keverpoot en Vlinderpoot draaiden zich geschrokken om. Hoofdstuk 9: Er was weer een grote vergadering, de eerste sinds Jaguarpoot, Vlinderpoot en Keverpoot vertrokken zijn op missie. Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Libellester: Klad Categorie:Katten Categorie:De Verloren Verhalen Categorie:Personages DSJVK Categorie:DSJVK Categorie:De Verloren Verhalen Libellester Categorie:Personages De Verloren Verhalen Libellester Categorie:Kittens SneeuwClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen Libellester Categorie:Poezen Kittens Libellester Categorie:SneeuwClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen SneeuwClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen Kittens SneeuwClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen Kittens BloesemClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen BloesemClan Libellester Categorie:Kittens BloesemClan Categorie:BloesemClan Libellester Categorie:BladClan Libellester Categorie:ZonneClan Libellester Categorie:Kittens ZonneClan Libellester Categorie:Kittens BladClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen BladClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen ZonneClan Libellester Categorie:Katers ZonneClan Libellester Categorie:Katers BladClan Libellester Categorie:Poezen Kittens ZonneClan Categorie:Poezen Kittens BladClan Categorie:Katers Kittens BladClan Categorie:Katers Kittens ZonneClan